


Hope's Peak Academy for the Troubled Youth

by EVoizz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And love, Autistic Keebo, Character's families diverge from canon a bit, Cuddles, Everyone is messed up sorry, Everyone's gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gonta gets what he really deserves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like lgbt+ rep, I may add more tags just wait for it, I speak spanish sorry, I wrote this bc I want my babies to be alive, I'm trying to do this as soft and as cute as possible, Kokichi is babey, Lots of drama, M/M, Mainly saiouma, No I swear maybe im doing too many mistakes and I don't even know, Nobody is Dead, Protect Maki at all costs, Sorry for my bad english, They have talents but they are not ultimates, Trans Saihara Shuichi, and cuddles, dunno how to tag, human keebo, i just want my babes to cuddle, lots of love too, saiouma, spoiler free, they will suffer but no that much, tw: Mentions of Suicide, tw: mental health issues, which is a hug, yes Autistic rep too, you can't stop me what about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVoizz/pseuds/EVoizz
Summary: As soon as his parent's car lights were out of sight, Kokichi knew he wasn't going to see them in a very, very long time. Glaring at the big building, with nothing than his suitcase, his school bag and a box of cherry-flavoured candies that both adults bought him on a service station nearby, he sighed.he didn't even wanted to go, he was quite happy when his mom told him that he was not going to attend school anymore, but then he realized she was reffering to a "real school"He knew what his mother was thinking, of course, he has heard the institution's name often, mostly with insults and threats, "For gifted juveniles" his classmates always joked. As a key word to say that the school was there for the kids with issues, delinquents, troublemakers, those ones unable to fit into society and those ones unable to keep with the pace of "real education"He smiled, pleased, thinking already how to make the school hate him so much he ends back home by the end of the year or, much beter, dead in a ditch.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Do I really have to remind ya that I really suck at english???

As soon as his parent's car lights were out of sight, Kokichi knew he wasn't going to see them in a very, very long time. Glaring at the big building, with nothing than his suitcase, his school bag and a box of cherry-flavoured candies that both adults bought him on a service station nearby, he sighed. It was hot, as it always was at the end of summer even if it was already dark. He actually didn't mind, considering his light clothes and his tolerance to heat, and of course, that he was going to be inside the building in no time and schools like this were always cold.

_"We are paying a lot for you, so you better fix that attitude of yours, kid"_

he didn't even wanted to go, he was quite happy when his mom told him that he was not going to attend school anymore, happy that he could finally relax and hang out with his gang more often (Those bunch of kids from the orphanage that loved to play pranks with each other), but then he realized she was reffering to a "real school" when she told him that. So Kokichi now knew what his dad was talking about three years ago.

_"Pack your stuff, you are leaving tonight, classes start in two days and the academy asked you to come early to settle"._

He hid in his bed, under his bed, the closet, the shower. He put rotten eggs in his mom's purse, firecrackers in the hallway and stairs, sabotagged the mailbox twice, claimed sick, claimed gay, fake cried and even tried to look like he hung himself with his own scarf, but his parents were so used to him lying that it was really no use.

_"I hope you won't do that anymore when you come back"_

_'If I come back'_

that building looked like a real school. Not like his classmates or even him heard about, it was modern, nice at least in appeareance.

He knew what his mother was thinking, of course, he has heard the institution's name often, mostly with insults and threats, "For gifted juveniles" his classmates always joked. As a key word to say that the school was there for the kids with issues, delinquents, troublemakers, those ones unable to fit into society and those ones unable to keep with the pace of "real education" 

He has heard rumours, he has spread some of them actually, and of course, he already knew for a long time he was going to attend here, even if he tried to avoid it, he was such a good troublemaker that probably not even the school can contain him.

He smiled, pleased, thinking already how to make the school hate him so much he ends back home by the end of the year or, much beter, dead in a ditch.


	2. Chapter 1: Kokichi's new room, Kokichi's new classmates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finally settles down in his new room, a room he is sharing with a rather peculiar boy, meet Kokichi's roommate and some other interesting characters! Also I had to invent a teacher. I don't usually like oc's in fics but I really needed a teacher so screw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH I SWEAR I APOLOGIZE I'M NEW AT THIS AND THIS IS MY FIRST PROPER FANFIC SO----
> 
> Anyways i am autistic so I am writing Keebo from my own experience. So I hope it does not seem too stereotypical or bad written really. I love u so much guys.
> 
> yeah I also had to invent a last name for Keebo, and I feel bad, because at first I wanted him to be Miu's brother, but Idk how will the shipping go (or besides the main ships it will be shipping at all) so I decided to let him be a single child.
> 
> AND YESSS some of them wear their pre-game uniforms, because I found some of them really pretty and thought it would be a waste to not include them since their dr uniforms are too fancy for me.

"Oh, hello, you must be Kokichi Oma"

"Yeah?"

A young man called for him and offered to carry his suitcase, he actually did it before Kokichi could say anything, but his arm was starting to hurt carrying that thing, so he thanked it "Name's Yoki Nakamura, call me just Yoki" Something was wrong with the way he acted, he knew it very well and the boy couldn't help to smile.

"You are the school counselor, yeah" he clapped his hands together his smile grew wider "Cut it out, ¿Where's my room?"

The man looked startled for a moment, but then shook his head, his weird smile didn't disappear. Kokichi recognized the pattern, of course, they smile so the kid could feel calm and stop their unrespectful manners, and he took it like a challenge.

""I'm actually your head teacher, not exactly the school counselor, but _your_ counselor and your classmates' one"

"Too much messed up kids for one person to handle?" asked Kokichi with an ironic smile, Yoki only laughed, and nodded, admitting his statement with ease... well, that was irritating "At least you know your limits, I guess"

They started walking to the dormitories... and Kokichi was surprised to see three sections of the side building instead of two, even if the one in the middle was smaller, he quickly understood that it was a gender-neutral one. At least they weren't transphobic assholes... or they didn't want to look like it at least. The boy's building was plain white and pretty spacious, he saw a bunch of boys gathering around in the common room playing Uno and a small vending machine at the corner with sugar-free snacks, one boy was buying something in it and... oh, well, there wasn't Panta, that was disappointing. the only drinks were Pineapple juice and some sort of banana milk... oh, there was coffee. He really needed a coffee.

"decaffeinate. Shit"

The boy, who was actually buying a peanut bar, grinned and took his snack out of the machine

"We used to have carbonated drinks and normal coffee until a friend made a menthos bomb under caffeine overdose"

what?

"That's way too convenient to be true, I'm not gonna believe in that li..."

"I did it!" shouted a girl from behind, she was from the group playing Uno "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to prive you from the wonder of Coffee and Coke, but at least there're menthos, still"

"Sugar free" said another kid.

"These kids are two years above yours" said Yoki with a warm smile "But we should be going so you can meet your roommate"

What.

"Hold on. No. I am, _not_ having a roommate, not even in my dreams, you guys have this much money but can't afford individual rooms? are you serious?"

"Yes, I am, it's to help people create bonds, easier, if you have trouble with your roommate, we can let you change, but we can't leave you alone"

"Blah blah, bonds, blah blah, can't leave you alone" he sighed, he knew it didn't help at all "Sounds like a lame excuse but ok, keep going, who's my roommate?"

"It's a boy"

"no shit Sherlock"

They went upstairs, but thankfully the first year's rooms were in the first floor and he wouldn't kill his ass with the small walk.

"you should be careful with him, he's very nice and gentle but try not to startle him" Kokichi was definitely going to startle him "Don't worry if he doesn't talk to you at first, or if he is awkward or shy, take in consideration that he's really trying, oh, and he is also really, really smart, you can ask for help if you have trouble studying, he really will thank you" they went to the door with a small number on it, room 11, and Yoki softly knocked. They waited for like 10 seconds and Kokichi knocked again harder, receiving a frown from his teacher.

What was going on with his roommate? I mean, why would someone defined as "gentle" "Nice" "Shy" and "really smart" be stuck here like he was? maybe it had to do with the shyness?

"Why would he thank me?"

"because he's here to-"

The door opened and revealed a small room, and a small boy, not as small as Kokichi, but he was short, his hair was silver and messy, his eyes were a greenish blue and he was really, really pale, Kokichi blinked and examined him further: plain dark grey clothes, maybe even pajamas, he was walking barefoot and fidgeting with his fingers, Kokichi noticed that he dressed that way to be as comfortable as possible, probably so he could work non-stop.

"Sorry for not answering the first time!" the boy smiled, it was a polite smile, yet a bit nervous and he wasn't looking at Kokichi's eyes at all "I had my headphones on, but you see... um... not anymore" he spoke clearly, calm, Kokichi liked the way he was talking to him "My name is Keebo Hayashibara... um... hi,"

"HI" Kokichi started, of course he was going to greet him this way. Why not? Yoki frowned again but he didn't care "NAME'S KOKICHI OMA" 

"Um... hi, Kokichi Oma" Keebo looked strange, like if he was taken aback, like he was not expecting this, but besides the fidgeting he didn't do anything else.

"Kokichi, please" Asked Yoki "I am serious, please be nice to Keebo and he will be nice to you, I have to go to the teacher's meeting, so please" he smiled again, Kokichi definitely didn't like his homeroom teacher "Play nice and settle your things, I wanna see that part of your room decorated by tomorrow!"

Yoki closed the door, and there were the two, Keebo and Kokichi, in utter silence.

But not for so long.

"So, SO SO" Started the kid, wandering around the room and throwing his things to the bed "SO YOU DO LIKE, SOMETHING DANGEROUS?"

"What?"

"WHEN I STARTLE YOU, DO YOU LIKE, DO SOMETHING REALLY DANGEROUS LIKE, YOU TRY TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING?"

"I don't- why would I try to kill you? I mean, can you talk softer plea-"

"OH, SHUT IT, I REALLY THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE AN INTERESTING ROOMMATE, BUT I HAD THIS ROBOT INSTEAD"

"Wha-"

"I MEAN, CAN YOU LIKE, TRY TO CHANGE YOUR VOICE TONE? YOU REALLY SOUND LIKE A ROBOT"

"Is something wrong with the way I spea-?"

"Yes, it is, I already have a nick to you, you know, I have a very dangerous gang and everyone there has a nickname so I give nicknames to EVERYONE" he saw Keebo gulp when he screamed, oh, he was so pleased to get onto his nerves "K1-B0 sounds suiting"

"K1-B0? ah, because it looks like Keebo when you write it- wait... are you really the leader of a gang?"

"No, that was a Lie, it was obvious man"

"Oh, sorry, can't catch lies easily."

"Maybe"

"What?"

"Now, I'm leaving you with the doubt forever, because I'm never gonna tell you what's the truth and what isn't!"

Keebo looked like he struggled to say his next words

"You are loud and annoying, but as long as you don't leave the lights on at night, play loud music or touch my toothbrush I'm okay with you" he said, shyly "But thinking you act annoying doesn't mean I dislike you!" he added as fast as he could, Maybe he told something mean to people and then they took it too personal? of course if it happened before, Keebo would react that way.

"Aww, don't worry K1-B0y, I don't like you actually so there's no need to be soft" Kokichi said in a rather sweet way, he figured out it was easy to prank Keebo, and that was marvelous.

"You don't like me...?" he sounded slightly sad, but not that much.

"Nah, I Lied again"

"Do I have to get used to lies from you? because if so, I can be more prepared if you tell jokes like that... even if I don't like them"

Oh Jesus Christ, what the heck was going on with this guy.

"No, that would be boring!" Keebo sighed, letting out a soft groan under his breath, did Oma stressed him out? Probably. the boy just grabbed his things out of the suitcase and backpack and began to classify from clothes to useful things, like his toothbrush, hair brush, a picture of him and the orphanage gang he had, a Neon Genesis Evangelion poster his grandma gave him for his birthday, the box of candies and the small cans of panta he hid under the suitcase. fast enough, he put the picture on the night table, the poster in the wall with duct tape and his candies and drinks under the bed

"Talking with you it's hard"

"Yeah, even average idiots say that so don't feel any different or less. really".

"Dunno, my mom and my best friend say the same, she uses to call me robot too but it's because she is into machines.

"OHHHH, so she is mecanophillic or something' like that. Don't remember how it was called"

"NO, SHE IS NOT... THAT" he screamed, oh, he altered him a bit "She likes to create stuff... she is in our year actually, and... here."

"Cool, don't care about my classmates tho"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna make this school hate me so much so someone ends up killing me out of anger and despair!" Keebo looked surprised, even fearful, probably he scared him a little bit.

"WHAT? BUT YOU SHOULDN'T-"

"Lie"

"Duck" Duck? Fuck?

"You refuse to swear, how lame, but how cute" he began to classify his clothes into pajamas, tops, bottoms, hoodies and interior clothes to store them in the closet "I'm gonna make this school hate me to death, yes, but only for them to kick me out this place I never wanted to come in the first place"

"You... didn't want to come here?"

Why was Keebo confused? Most people hate this plan... oh.

"You asked your parents to come here, do you?"

"Yes, I wanted to stay near my friend, and I didn't have other friends at school, everyone but her was mean to me (because she was already mean with everyone) and I couldn't develop well, so I asked for help here".

"You know half of the kids here are criminals... right?"

"Are you a criminal?"

"Well I..." Kokichi tried to think about an answer, of course, the only thing he did was prank-calling some policemen and illegally download The Lion King for his orphan gang, but nothing that serious... oh, he was forgetting about the teacher who quitted her job after he made her cry hard saying really mean words, not to mention that time where the director fainted out of fear and surprise when he hacked the school speakers to play the URSS Anthem at max volume all around the school "I killed a teacher when she put me a bad grade" Keebo gasped "I also steal old ladies' purses and break their family photos for fun"

"Please tell me that was another lie"

"Ha! You learn fast!" Kokichi cheered, Keebo sighed in response, the tension he was holding was just too much.

"See? as far as I know you've done nothing illegal... (let's put illegal downloads aside, I like to watch movies alone because cinemas are so big that I feel overwhelmed) and I believe even if some kids here did so, why would they be bad people?"

"And if they are bad people? It's pretty irresponsible to believe everyone is a good person here Keebo"

"If they are bad people I just stay away from them, and give them no reason to hurt me, besides, I've got you, and as far as I know, discarding that you are mean and loud, you are not a bad person and you have done nothing dangerous to me".

"Yeah, yeah, you are gonna regret that soon"

When he was done with his things, he looked at Keebo's side of the room, it was full of posters of robots, and some small robot figures were placed in the night table and the shelfs, Kokichi had only placed a few books in his, but his roommate shelf was full of robotic books, electric engineering and of course, the small robots.

"You like robots a lot, Keeboy"

"yes, It's the thing I like the most, Miu and I built the figurines together, aren't they cool?"

"Is that the EVA-01?"

"Yes... did you watch Evangelion?" Kokichi gestured at his granny's gift in the wall, cool, at least he had someone to talk about something he liked, even if he was going to make everyone hate him, he didn't want to be all alone, at least not now. 

"Keeboy"

"Ah?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone that I want to run away"

"'kay"

Monday morning.

"Fuck it..." he heard himself say, people would say he slept the entire weekend, but only half of it, Saturday and Sunday were Kokichi checking on twitter every now and then, hearing Keebo's fingertips against his computer keyboard, and going to get lunch and dinner with annoying background music and too much sunlight, there weren't a lot of kids, even for two classes per year and three of them. Kokichi calculated around fifteen to twenty in each class, and it was a really colorful sight, people had hairs with lots of different colors and shapes, and he assumed the dress code was pretty lazy, at least at the weekend, because girls and boys wore tore pants and interesting outfits, Keebo muttered something like "Too much stuff in one room" one time, and every time somebody asked "Are you a first year?" or "Can we have lunch with you?" he would mutter an annoyed "No" before Keebo could say anything. When Keebo asked why that was, he just said that he was annoyed, and they would meet their classmates on Monday.

so here he was, waiting Keebo to finish showering so he could, with a towel and his clothes in one hand and his cellphone in the other, checking Twitter again, he liked to check his notifications in the morning because he felt like he's had more, but sadly those more were always stuff like "user is tweeting about...." or retweets to his own retweets, nothing interesting this time, so screw it. Keebo finished his shower, getting out of the bathroom dressed up in a plain white shirt and grey pants, and Kokichi got inside to get ready. After taking the shower he brushed his teeth (It's not like he was going to have breakfast anyway) and dressed up.

he didn't have a lot of clothes, just shirts, t-shirts and white pants, not to mention the white jacket his granny got him for Christmas (if you are asking, his grandma always gave him cool presents, because his grandma was cool), but it was summer, and even if he tolerated the hot weather, he didn't wanted to sweat like a dog, so he just decided to wear a white shirt and his lightest white pants.

When he got out, Keebo was waiting for him standing beside the door, and before Kokichi could say anything, he remembered something very important. 

His scarf.

Yea, he just said it was summer and he didn't wanted to swear, but his scarf was like the feature, _his_ feature, the first impression he liked to give to others, it didn't have an interesting story tho, it was just a big chessboard-like piece of fabric he and his squad found in the trash and ended up in different accessories for everyone, he got a scarf, others got bracelets, ski masks, bandanas and ribbons, he remember how he and one of the younger girls spent the night in the park sewing a small skirt she really loved, but the skirt was burned after she was yelled at when she finally got home for disappearing the whole night, oh, that same day his Father confiscated his notebook, and then he figured out it was in the trash, all destroyed.

Long story short, he took the scarf out of his backpack and put it around his neck, intending to wear it from that moment forward.

They walked silent to the main building, where the classrooms were, Keebo was fidgeting more than he's ever seen before, so he asked him.

"Hm... What's the matter, Keeboy?"

"What do you-"

"You are nervous, aren't you? Is it because you are scared of your classmates? so you think they are all criminals after all?"

"No... I-"

"Lie" he let out a small grin after teasing his roommate like that, and Keebo looked more embarrassed than before.

"Gonta really loves bugs, Gonta here to learn more about them"

Kokichi sighed, melting even more in the puff in the middle of the classroom, he didn't know who got the Idea to use puffs instead of desks, it was uncomfortable and he had nothing hard to write in his notebook or a place to hang his backpack, worst of it, as soon as everyone was there in the classroom they should gather forming a big circle and talk about themselves.

For fuck's sake.

"That's good, Gonta, mind telling us which is your favorite bug?" asked the teacher, Yoki "Or how you make them like you?"

"I like bees, but crickets are really nice too, and not all of them like me, but I like them, so Gonta happy"

What the fuck, really.

"Thank you so much, we are all looking forward to listen to you"

"Epic Bug facts" Muttered Kokichi to himself, and he heard a laugh somewhere, but he couldn't tell where it came from.

"Who wants to come next?" Someone on the circle raised his hand "Yes?"

"My name is Rantaro Amami, and I want to get along with my classmates here, I’m good at a lot of subjects so if you need to study I'm happy to help, oh, this is also my second year here, but I decided to restart it after I missed school for a couple of months"

Rantaro Amami was an interesting kid.

He had a nice, gentle gaze, his hands rested calmly in his knees, sitting in the puff rather elegant but relaxed, he looked chill, the average popular kid every girl and boy loved because he was so nice and good with everyone that nobody could even imagine him doing something wrong, short, greenish blonde hair, eyes of the same color, a stripped blue and black t-shirt and plain grey trousers, his ears had a couple of piercings and Kokichi spotted lots of different jewelry in his wrists, fingers and neck, oh, he also had his nails done, and that was actually cool.

He really gave that cool vibes.

"So, if you need me to show ya around I'd be happy too"

"Thank you Rantaro, for letting us know that" Yoki looked around "Who wants to go next?" actually, nobody raised their hands, it was a pain in the ass for Kokichi, and he knew it was for everyone else "Nobody? Guess I'll be doing it in alphabetical order then, Akamatsu?"

"Oh! Hi! Guess I have no choice to answer" the girl, Kaede, started her speech "My name is Kaede Akamatsu, and as Rantaro said I also wanna get along with all of you, I like to play piano and hang out with different people, so if you need someone to talk to I am always around!"

Why was everyone here so happy? weren't these kids messed up or something like that?

"You play piano?" Yoki asked, gently, he was the only one talking, and it was clear as water that nobody else wanted to be there, but they actually had no choice "That's really cool! How about you show us when you feel like it?"

"Ah... that would be cool... but I'm not sure if-"

"Then all settled!" Kokichi could see the awkward expression in Kaede's face, and that she actually didn't want to, but he just laughed to himself and let it be "Who's next? hm... Chabashira?"

"Ah, damn" The girl he now was at the spotlight gazed at the teacher with a bored look, like she was tired with everyone and everything here, why? simple, Kokichi was also tired, this situation was unnecessary and stupid, he hated it too "I'm Tenko, and I just talk to girls, so if you wanna hear about me then ask me later"

"Why do you only talk to girls?" he heard a boy talk, it was Rantaro, the interesting guy. 

"Shut up, degenerate"

"As if we were Karol Dance" muttered Kokichi... again that laugh, holy shit, where did it come from?

"Harukawa...?" it was clear Teacher Yoki was confused by Tenko's behavior, but he's probably seen worse, so he let it pass, as Kokichi noticed

"Maki"

Maki?

Maki Roll?

Jesus Christ.

"Maki Roll?" he asked. letting out a big, big smile. When she heard the nickname, her eyes grew wide and looked around the puff mess to the source of those two words, and when she saw Kokichi, she frowned like he's never seen before.

"Not fucking you"

Maki was the girl from the Harukawa Orphanage, and the oldest one there, and definitely not from the gang Kokichi leaded. In fact, that girl just used to watch them play and when things got out of control she would cut things out and send the kids back home... and then Yell at Kokichi for being a nuisance, a bad influence for her brothers or something like that, he usually turn his brain off when she yelled, just like he did when his parents argued, so he never gets to remember what she said but vague things.

"Yes, fucking me, long time no see, Maki Roll" Started the kid, with one of his warmest and most cheerful smile "Why are you here? Finally got to kill someone with that look of yours. Geez, you are finally learning from the master!"

She just gave him one of her murderous gazes.

"Did you two knew each-"

"Hope you don't talk to me, Oma,"

"Ah... looks like you definitely killed someone!" he was almost singing, loving how Maki changed her face from an angry frown to a really really frightening look, and the best part of it was that her entire body language expressed 'Murder you' when she did that "You should join us when I get out of this place, I will have a position just for you to kill people with those looks!"

Maki just averted her gaze and sighed.

"I like kids and-"

"Maki is a pedo!"

"Just shut the fuck up!"

"Guys" Yoki was laughing nervously, hoping that this didn’t get out of control "What if we keep going? looks like you are eager to talk, Kokichi"

"Ah? No fucking way, keep that alphabetical order"

"He's Kokichi Oma" Maki muttered rather loud "An asshole that loves pranks and has terrible parents, the most cynical person I've ever seen and one of the worst liars I've ever met, hope you don't get along with that dick, because it will only be bad for you"

"Maki, please, don't be mean to your classmates" Oh, Yoki was a little bit pissed off. Good "Hayashibara"

it was Keebo's turn, he presented himself so politely and so calmly that Kokichi felt bat for ruining his turn to speak, so he didn't.

"Hoshi?"

"Ryoma Ho-"

"Whoa... a goblin!" He was going to make fun of everyone? definitely.

"Ryoma Hoshi" Stated the guy, cutting off Kokichi's shit, he kept talking, he was small! Really small! but also looked older than everyone there. Why was that? "I play tennis and..."

"He looks like a criminal. Do you dress up as a baby to go trick old couples into feeding you?"

Ah, again the laugh.

"Kokichi, don't" Yoki sighed? whoa, he liked that "Iruma?"

"The sexy mess over here" A blonde girl said, loudly "I am the beautiful genius everyone's gonna be licking her feet in a couple of months. So, remember me!"

Kokichi lifted his body before humming softly, he was receiving more gazes from his classmates since he messed around with Maki, so he was becoming more and more noticeable.

"Why are you a genius? Did you find your g-spot before you boyfriend or what? because you don't look like one"

"Keep that shit for yourself, don't wanna smack a small boy for his dirty mouth, I'm not into that" he was surprised for everyone acting mean to him, but that meant he was being successful. and Yoki was starting to freak out.

"Kokichi please, when you get something to say, ask yourself-"

"Ask for myself if what I'm saying is useful, nice, or if I get something from it, yeah, already heard that shit, it's been since forever on the internet, got enough time to analyze it"

"So please keep quiet"

He yawned, not really caring about how pissed Yoki and his classmates were. The alphabetical order Yoki was following got to present one more kid before it was Kokichi's turn to speak: Momota Kaito, hyperactive guy, bad with grades and focusing, probably

And then his turn.

"Name's Kokichi" He smiled to everyone there with one of his childish grins "Looking forward to meet you, I like Panta and games! And all that crap" Yoki was about to say something and Kokichi just cut him out "I'm a meanie, and really dangerous, so you'd better stay away from me if you don't wanna end with a black eye or even dead, better do as I say, don't forget I can change the entire world with just one call"

"Are your parents rich or something?" he heard a voice... ah, the source of the laugh. It was a girl, with glasses and blue hair. Something that caught his attention was that he didn't even noticed she was there, not that he was paying attention to his classmates, as we could see with the Maki-incident, but he really, really did not now this girl even existed, and that was a lot.

"Ah, no, but I am" he started "I have a secret organization running the world, so of course, I would be able to do things withou-"

"No, he doesn't" Oh, fuck you Maki.

"Well Maki Roll, if you don't want me to fucking talk to you then don't get into my way either"

"I can't allow that, I've had enough of your crap already and these guys don't deserve this amount of _you_"

They were going to keep fighting, but that idiot Kaito decided to interfere too.

"Oh, for fuck's sake" he yelled "Kokichi, you are goddamn annoying, Maki Roll is right to fucking cut your stupid speech out, We guys wanna end this shitty meet-and-greet quickly and you are only making this goddamn hell longer than fucking needed. So, shut up"

"You seemed pretty cheerful just a couple of minutes ago, but now you talk like this, why's that?"

"Everyone meeting you have probably done the same"

Ah, shit, he was actually right.

"Whatever, whatever, I look forward to get along with you! if you wanna buy cans of Panta then ask me, I share room with Keeboy over here" he gestured at Keebo, who was dead quiet, and he... did he just waved his hand saying hello? did he really not care...? "I am all nice and stuff, talk to me if you have depression and I might give you advices to write your will and help you hang yourself in the shower. All cool? All cool. Who's next?"

"You should apologize for being so rude" said a new voice, he didn't care at all who it was, so he just answered without thinking.

"Not good to apologize when you are not really sorry"

"Guys" Yoki sighed "Can we get this over with?" nobody answered, but kept quiet, and Yoki kept going "Saihara"

"O-oh... right" the voice that asked him to apologize "U-uh... my name is Shuichi a-and I-I..."

Then he was dead quiet.

"Can I just say my name and pass...?" he asked softly, and he seemed struggling pretty much with just presenting himself "Please...?"

"'course, Shuichi, you can."

Korekiyo, AKA Kiyo, a creepy tall kid, didn't want him to be near his body. Tsumugi, the girl laughing at his jokes, said she was plain, but Kokichi thought she was the least irritating. Kirumi, average stressed-out-but-super-intelligent-mom-friend girl, he liked her because she seemed very patient, and he knew that he could ask her for stuff... Angie was insanely creepy, she believed in a god Atu-something and asked about.... blood sacrifices. She was clearly delusional. Himiko was a small, sweet girl, tired of everything, who answered just with her name and a "I like magic shows" probably already rehearsed before, she was there, basically melting in the puff, not caring about everything included herself.

Himiko was nice too.

Of course, people he considered nice were going to fall in his catch soon too, just not that hard, he was still planning his way out of this place, and if he had to sacrifice possible friendships, then so will be it. It's not like he was losing a real friendship anyways.

"Right..." Yoki sighed when it was all over, Kokichi was liking the teacher less and less every second that passed "Now let me talk about the monthly raffle"

"What's that?" asked that purple guy... Kaito was it.

"That's exactly what he's gonna explain dickbag" snapped Miu.

"Please" the adult interrupted "Every first day of the month we select someone who makes or buys two presents. I recommend doing it yourself, to promote creativity. By end of the same month, we draw two random students that get to receive those presents. Oh, and by the end of the year we're doing a secret Santa, so everyone gets presents".

"So" started Kokichi "You are saying that every month someone will have to unwillingly make a present that can fit to any kid in here? Knowing that maybe it will be a bag of dog shit or a tupper of stewed lentils?"

kids started to mutter in the back

"If you put it that way..."

"What if some of us get pranked...?"

"I don't wanna get a gift from a degenerate..."

"What do you have against stewed lentils...?"

"Guys, calm down" Yoki, oh Yoki, just leave the kids alone for fuck's sake "It's something we've been doing since forever, so I think it will be okay, it's nice to receive gifts every so often"

"But it will take me actual _time_ to go get or make something for this boring-ass kids I barely know!" He crossed his arms behind his head, lying on the puff so relaxed that his words felt totally dissonant "I mean, really a waste of my energy"

"I do agree with this Cock-ichi over here" sapped Miu again "Regardless of how big of an asshole he is, he's goddamn right! These guys are not worth my time, my mind is not made for this"

"See? Even people who don't like me agree with me!"

Yoki frowned and looked at the group of teenagers asking for help.

"I mean, we can't force people in to do it" started Shuichi, pointing out that topic, he moved on "So what if it's voluntary? and if nobody wants then we pick randomly too"

"Shuichi has actually a great Idea" Kaede supported him "So come on, who wants to volunteer?"

Smirking, Kokichi fixed his scarf a bit before speaking.

"I do" Oh, how beautiful were this classmates' faces. Everyone was going to yell at him, that was impressive and oh so exciting " you say something, I bet y’all wanted me to give ya gifts to 'learn the lesson', because of course, if you are an homophobe what's better for you than having a gay son?" he joked "So I'm just filling your internal request that _almost everyone_ was thinking. So, screw it."

"I don't think that's all you-"

"Yoki! Can I give the presents this month?!" Kokichi finally asked, putting on an excited, cheerful gaze. Yoki just frowned, before stuttering, before finally saying something.

"Sure, I am happy to see you are finally enthu-"

"Cut that shit, we all now that's not true" He finger gunned everyone, then he stretched out in the puff "I am just being an asshole and a terrible person, really, nothing more".

"Sure, um, we'll talk later about this" he sighed "in my office at five, Iruma too, to have a talk about langua-" he was interrupted quickly by Miu, who snapped her tongue

"There's nothing wrong with my fucking language"

"_Thiri's nithing wring with my ficking lingiigi_"

"Shut up Oma, shut the fuck up"

The discussion ended up with just Miu being involved, trying to prove her point to teacher Yoki while Kokichi just withdrew from the discussion and kept enjoying the show, after the class hour ended, Without any victory, the teacher sighed with regret and left the classroom muttering something like "For this I should have gone to an asylum, children are a pain in the ass", but nobody reacted, so Kokichi thought that maybe because he was near the door, he heard him better.

"What do we have now" Asked one of his classmates, he didn't know if her name was Kaede or Maeve, but he didn't care "I mean, the subject"

"Huh, we've got Biology with a so-called Miss Haruki, I think" said Keebo, finally opening his mouth, reading a paper that probably contained the schedule.

"Biology on Monday, I feel bad for you guys" Rantaro was checking something on his phone, with just one earphone on in the ear that had all the piercings.

"Biology on fucking Monday" as soon as Yoki left the classroom, Miu managed to lay in the puff in the most rude but obscene way possible and still give the vibes of a person you can't go near her because she would kill you "I can learn this on my bed, Joseph Joshua's Christ"

Mis Haruki was definitely better than Yoki, the moment she entered the classroom with that huuge body and heard a small laugh from someone, she smashed the classroom book against the table with so much force everyone went quiet. Kokichi knew this was going to be the subject in where he could have the longest moments of peace

"I understand Yoki is irresponsible and easy to be taken as a joke, but as soon as you do something unrespectful while I'm around, I'll not treat you with lovey-dovey treats and threats" after placing the rest of her things in the desk, she opened a book and searched for a page "I understand that you maybe don't get the subject at all and won't be paying attention" she cleared her throat "at all, but at least keep quiet and don't mess around so I can run the class smoothly"

"She has a book almost as big as her..." muttered Kokichi to whoever was behind him, which turned out to be Rantaro, instead of laughing, his eyes grew wide "What?"

"That's the thing you can nev-"

"What's your name"

Miss Haruki was right next to him.

"Fuck" Kokichi just breathed heavily before answering "Kaito Momota" he heard a scream from the other side of the room, probably Kaito tired already, and he received an intensely inquisitive look from the teacher "Kokichi Oma"

The teacher didn't hear another scream, so she assumed this was his actual name.

"Kokichi Oma" she started "I won't tolerate any other comment about my own or any other's body either, so keep that information and jokes for yourself, and that goes for all of you!" Kokichi was starting to say something, but she cut him out "Swearing is not allowed, now, if you all have at least _something_ to write on in this classroom then start, because I'm going to write the class contents on the whiteboard"

And so, Biology went by, everyone too scared to make a move, then Literature, then Math, that was a hell of a day, he didn't like school, but those subjects meant a headache for Kokichi, a painful one. When they finally got their lunch break, they were so tired and felt all beaten up that just gathered their things and went to the dining room. When they arrived there, the kids from second and third years were already having lunch. Stew, in the mid of summer, cool. 

He sat alone, willingly, and that's why he was surprised to see the guy from the first day (The blondie buying the peanut snack) put his food tray in front of him and greet him about 5 minutes after he started eating.

"Got lucky and heard Yoki yelling about you to one of his colleagues"

"Why did you know it was me?"

"He really was so mad he criticized your hair color and your scarf to blow off steam"

"And I wanted to know because...?"

"You seem like the pleased-when-pissing-off-people kind of guy" he kept going "Having Yoki as your homeroom teacher is a tremendous hell of a ride, so I understand you and I want to thank you for doing the shit I never had the guts to do, Nagito Komaeda, by the way"

"Kokichi"

"Yeah, I know, how was first day of school?" he was going to try the stew, but he burned himself. When the spoon fell, the broth splashed on his face, which he instinctively covered. Kokichi just laughed to himself.

"Actually, it was fun, the Literature teacher kicked me out of the classroom twice, for reading out loud an erotic novel in 'Pablo Neruda Mode' while we were doing something called 'silent free reading' or something like that the first time, the second time was because I started to read it in Elizabethan Language"

"Pff... my first day here was horrendous, My puff was badly sewed so I made a mess out of pen balls, I fell twice from the stairs, I was left with a black eye because of a baseball that broke the window and the nurse was absent so I was disgusted with my face and myself the rest of the day"

...

"Bro..."

"Say it, go ahead"

"You have a curse or something"

"Yes, sadly"

Since he had no one else to talk to, they kept eating and randomly saying something to each other to make the other spit their stew by laughing... or crying (Kokichi started it) until Nagito's friends called him over and he, stumbling over the chair, said goodbye and carried his food tray to where the other ones were, making a mess of dishes and glasses, then he met up with his group, waving a small 'goodbye'.

And then, P.E.

Kokichi hated sports, not that he was bad at them, he was small, sneaky, a pure pinball marble of trouble, so he could run, jump, hide, make pirouettes and stretch to the point of being in positions that for the rest would be painful (he was very flexible, he managed to achieve impossible maneuvers and hide inside his house in places that even his parents did not know of). The problem here was, one, _teamwork_. He excelled at being a cool leader to his DICE kids and with them, they went all smoothly, but at school, and with people he didn't knew, he felt it like a whole pain. Second, the teachers, he never knew why all the P.E. teachers followed the exact same pattern, but they did, he didn't know why they couldn't process with their small brains that high schoolers were not professional athletes and they stress out quickly under pressure. Third, rules, and Jesus Christ, if he wanted to run, then nobody can tell him how much time or distance, if he was gonna throw balls he didn't wanted to measure how much it flew like an obsessed fucked up weirdo. he just wanted to throw balls, at people's faces, made of metal if there's a possibility.

They just ran, ran around the school, and if one of them stopped running five more minutes were added. that's how a small five minute run ended up in being sixteen teens sitting on the floor seeing how the teacher got tired of adding more and more five minutes and gave them a motivational speech about how sports cure your depression, but Kaede, who was sweating because she was the last one in giving up running, made out a perfect comeback with _actual_ mental health info, and Miu told her to _'shut the fuck_ up' two seconds later.

They were probably the worst class on the whole school, and it was only the first day.

Ah, how he hated this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I KNOWW THIS WAS LONG, LONG AND TEDIOUS, BUT IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER. AND SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, WHEN I TRY TO WRITE IN ENGLISH I GET ALMOST DYSLEXIC SWITCHING LETTERS AND--- JASDK SORRY GUYS I LOVE YA'LL.
> 
> Sorry too if my children are out of character, I spent a lot trying to write Keebo, and since I have trouble identifying people's attitudes, that goes for characters too and it makes me so sad bc I'm bad with feelings ;;;;;;;;;


End file.
